The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Blackberry Ice’. Heuchera ‘Blackberry Ice’ was hybridized by Kevin A. Hurd on Jul. 3, 2009 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was ‘Plum Royale’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,935 and the pollen or male parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as Heu-08-04-01 (not patented) (‘Pinot Noir’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,434×‘Mocha’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,386). ‘Pinot Noir’ has both Heuchera brizoides and H. villosa in the parentage and ‘Mocha’ is a selection of H. villosa. Heuchera ‘Blackberry Ice’ was first selected in the spring of 2010 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2011 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Blackberry Ice’ was has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and by careful tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.